


Thomas Is A Good Boy Who Has Been Caught

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Student Thomas, Teacher Minho, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Murphy’s life sucked. Actually it didn’t suck that much, but he liked to be melancholic. He was passing all his subjects in school except for one. He had decent amount of friends, he didn’t get bullied like some other students he sometimes witnessed in the school hallways. He performed quite well in extracurricular activities.</p><p>Why would he say his life sucked? All for one reason.</p><p>Minho Park.</p><p>or</p><p>Yet another lame reason for yet another smutty Thominho fic, featuring Teacher/Student smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Is A Good Boy Who Has Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written another smut fic.
> 
> Title inspired by Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer. Congratulations on the launch of Sounds Live Feels Live tour!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to James Dashner. If I did, the original series would be NSFW.

Thomas Murphy’s life sucked. Actually it didn’t suck that much, but he liked to be melancholic. He was passing all his subjects in school except for one. He had decent amount of friends, he didn’t get bullied like some other students he sometimes witnessed in the school hallways. He performed quite well in extracurricular activities.

Why would he say his life sucked? All for one reason.

Minho Park.

His Language teacher who doubled as the coach of the track team he was in. Mr. Park, a gorgeous Asian male nearing his 30’s was causing a lot of trouble for the poor, poor Thomas. Don’t get him wrong, not that Mr. Park was picking on him. Instead, Mr. Park barely noticed him at all. Thomas was _smitten_ over Mr. Park, he was sure there were tons of other females and some males in the school who developed a crush on Mr. Park. Did he mentioned the only subject he was performing badly was his Language? Who could’ve blame him? Thomas couldn’t focus at all when it was Mr. Park’s lessons. Mr. Park’s large build was barely concealed in that tight, _tight_ button-up white shirt, muscles bulging and oh god _his arms_ , his arms were to die for.

Mr. Park had a cheerful attitude. He was so helpful towards everyone who asked for help. He smiled, ever so charmingly to everyone, crinkling the side of his eyes as he did it. He was like an angel inside the body of a Greek God.

And when Mr. Park coached, that godlike arms were always out in the open for _everyone_ to see in his tank top, leaving no spaces for imagination, causing blood to rush to Thomas’s head. Worst part was, he always personally coached everyone in the track team, postures and what not. Thomas remembered the tight grip on his hips and legs when Mr. Park directed his body to a certain position. Thomas jacked off for _weeks_ from that ghostly touch lingering on his skin as he whined out his teacher’s name in the bathroom.

Thomas slumped his head down on the desk in Language lesson. He couldn’t do this anymore! Life was so unfair! He raised his head to look at the aforementioned Greek God in front of the class, he couldn’t hear anything at all. He could only focus on how that kissable lips moved when Mr. Park lectured. Thomas bit his bottom lip.

“Pst!” Rachel pushed a note to Thomas’s desk.

Thomas quickly snatched the note. Mr. Park was very strict with notes-passing in his class. It was from Teresa. He took a sneaky glance at Teresa who was sitting two seats right and one seat back from him. Teresa was glancing at him subtly.

Teresa was one of the few who wasn’t as smitten as Thomas was for Mr. Park, seeing that she had a girlfriend, Brenda. He read the note.

_Tom, can you focus on your lesson for once? You are practically eye-fucking him! Do I need to remind you that you are failing his class?!_

He subtly rolled his eyes at Teresa, she rolled her eyes back.

_I am trying! He is just too fucking gorgeous! I mean, his arms, Tessa! His arms are so impres—_

The note was snatched away half-way through his scribbling. He stared up in shock at Mr. Park who had the note in his hand while frowning at Thomas disapprovingly.

“Mr. Murphy? What did I say before about note-passing?” Mr. Park questioned.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Park, it won’t happen again! I swear!” Thomas replied in panic. His heart thudded, praying to every entity above that Mr. Park wouldn’t read the note. He breathed out in relief when Mr. Minho crumbled the note instead.

“I hope you keep your promise, Mr. Murphy, but I still have to punish you as a reminder for everyone in the class. One hour detention at three later.”

“B-but!” Thomas tried to protest, he liked his teacher, didn’t meant he don’t hate detentions.

“No ‘but’s, Mr. Murphy! Now tell me who was passing you this note in the first place?” Mr. Park waved the crumbled note.

Thomas hung his head low. Should he tell Mr. Park? No, he didn’t want to spoil Teresa’s perfect reputation. He stayed silent.

“Playing hero, Mr. Murphy? Fine, two hours detention.” Mr. Park walked back to the front of the room, throwing the note into the dustbin, leaving Thomas who had his mouth hung open in shock.

Soon, the class bell rang.

“Alright, class! Remember to finish up the assignments! Class dismiss!”

Students shuffled out of the class to their next. Thomas was on his way to the exit before Mr. Park called him, “Mr. Murphy, I trust you to be on time later, no?”

“Yes, Mr. Park.” Thomas left the classroom to meet with his friends.

“Sorry, Tom…” Teresa apologized on their way to the next class. “It’s alright,” Thomas reassured.

“Well, maybe ya’ can finally get some!” Newt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh shut up!” Thomas cheeks went pink.

* * *

Time passed and the clock struck three.

Thomas went into the detention class. Mr. Park was already inside, marking papers at the teacher’s desk, the veins on his arms tensed as he scribbled on the papers. “Ah… Mr. Murphy, on time I see… take a seat.” Mr. Park paused his marking for a moment to welcome Thomas, nodded towards a seat for Thomas to sit in. Thomas sat down after setting his bag on the floor. He wished the time could pass faster as he stared creepily at his attractive teacher who was back to marking the papers.

Fifteen minutes into his staring, he quickly diverted his gaze away to the window when Mr. Park stretched his back, popping joints. Thomas sneakily watched the view unfold while he bit his lip. He glanced back at the window as Mr. Park shuffled the papers into the drawer of the desk, emptying the top of the desk.

“Mr. Murphy?” his teacher called out.

“Yes, Mr. Park?” he glanced at Mr. Park.

“Come forward, please?” he gestured.

Thomas shuffled awkwardly towards the teacher’s desk.

“It has come to my attention that you are failing only my class, not your other classes, do you mind to do some explanations?” Mr. Park raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at Thomas was standing in front of him from his sitting view, chin resting on the crossed palms.

Thomas had his head hung low as he stayed silent, arms on his sides.

“You have a high IQ, great attitude, decent performance in extracurricular on my track team, but not my class. Is something the matter in my class?”

Thomas shook his head while he kept quiet.

“Or…” Mr. Park produced a note, “it’s because of this?” he pushed the note forward for Thomas to see.

Thomas’s eyes widened when he realized it was the note from earlier.

Mr. Park stood up from his chair, walking around the desk to stand beside Thomas. He whispered _seductively_ into Thomas’s ear, “Do you find me attractive, Mr. Murphy?”

 _Holy shit_ Thomas thought _Is this really happening?_ Thomas kept his silence.

“Answer me!” Mr. Park breathed into his ear as he grabbed Thomas’s cheeks roughly.

“Yes…” Thomas answered in a meek voice. His cheeks were released, then Mr. Park walked around him.

“That’s not very nice, Mr. Murphy. That’s very _naughty_ of you. I guess I’ll just have to _punish_ you now, huh?” Mr. Park paced around Thomas, “Now… bend over the desk.”

“Wha…?” Thomas snapped his head up.

“I said, _bend over_!” Mr. Park commanded.

Thomas quickly bent himself over the desk with his hands resting on top of the desk, his legs trembling with anticipation. Wow… he didn’t know this side of his teacher, and frankly, he was starting to get turned on.

Mr. Park lowered his mouth to Thomas’s ear, “I’m gonna spank you, and you are going to count each hit, do you understand me?”

Thomas nodded his head frantically as he bit his lip.

“Do you… _understand_ … me?!” Thomas’s cheeks were grabbed roughly again.

“Y-yes! Mr. Park!” Thomas’s voice trembled.

“Very well…” Mr. Park released his cheeks and positioned behind Thomas.

A hand was rested on his bent back. The first hit came, Thomas cried out.

“Count ‘em!” came the domineering voice.

“O-one…” Thomas whimpered.

Another slap echoed the classroom. “…ah… T-two!”

 _Slap!_ “T-three!” Thomas sniffled as his body jolted at the impact.

 _Slap!_ “F-f-four!” tears were pooling at Thomas’s eyes as he could feel himself harden.

 _Slap!_ “FIVE!” Thomas shouted as his arms collapsed on the desk, tears flowed down his cheeks as he sniffled again, sobbing lightly.

“Well done, Mr. Murphy. Now… strip.” Mr. Park leaned on the desk next to the bent Thomas as he spoke out casually like it was daily occurrence to spank his student.

Thomas’s hazy mind couldn’t quite catch up as he glanced at his teacher questioningly.

Mr. Park’s gaze hardened as he stared back at Thomas. “ _Strip!_ ” the voice went low two octaves sent a shiver through Thomas’s spine.

Thomas quickly wiped his wet cheeks as he straightened himself from the bent, he could feel the soreness on his ass as he unbuttoned his white shirt with trembling hand. He felt his teacher’s unwavering gaze as he tried to strip as fast as he could with his shaky hands.

“Leave the tie on.”

Thomas nodded timidly as he went to undress his lower part. He stood nude except the tie that hung loosely around his neck, his hands tried to cover up as much as he could. His erection stood pointedly. He could feel the unimpressed gaze of Mr. Park travelling up and down his body, he let out a whimper unconsciously.

“Hmm…” hummed Mr. Park as he stood from the leaning position. He walked around Thomas. Thomas felt like an artwork standing there to be judged. A finger travelled from the middle of his spine, travelling downwards as Thomas shuddered. The finger went between his crack, poked lightly at his hole, Thomas’s face burned as he let out another whimper. The finger left him as Mr. Park walked back to lean on the desk once more.

Mr. Park rummaged through the desk drawer before he took an item out. He tossed the item to Thomas. Thomas barely caught the it with both hands, his eyes widened as he realized what it was.

He glanced from the bottle of lube in his hand to his teacher in front of him who now wore a smirk on his face. “I want you to prepare yourself in front of me,” the smirk widened, “I am not small, if you wish to know.”

“M-Mr. Park…” he whimpered when he noticed his teacher was hard under the chino pants, his hot and attractive teacher was hard _for him_. Mr. Park wanted to see Thomas finger himself so he could _fuck_ Thomas. _Oh God…_ Thomas thought.

“It wasn’t a question, Mr. Murphy,” his teacher pierced his gaze at him, “or should I call you, _Thomas_?” Thomas huffed a breath as arousal tingled his whole body.

“Chop, chop, Mr. Murphy, time’s running.” Mr. Park hopped to sit on the teacher’s desk as he eyed Thomas patiently.

Thomas struggled to sit on the student desk behind him, hissing slightly at the soreness of his ass cheeks as he fumbled to open the bottle of lube. He coated his shaky fingers in lube as he nervously parted his legs to show his hole to Mr. Park. His face burned when Mr. Park licked his lips when his thighs were spread wide, all his naked glory exposed for his teacher to see. His fingers wouldn’t stop shaking when he lowered them to his entrance.

He wondered how long Mr. Park had hid this side of him. The _dominating_ side. Thomas shivered. Did anyone know this side of him? Did Mr. Park do this to someone else? Thomas felt a small amount of jealousy at the pit of his stomach when he pictured Mr. Park doing this to someone else. But he had no rights to be jealous, he didn’t know if this was going to be a one-time thing or not. He actually hoped that it would happen again. He took a peak at Mr. Park, Thomas wondered what was going to happen after this. But he could leave that after he was thoroughly _fucked_.

He hissed when his first finger went in, extremely aware of the audience watching the show. His finger bottomed out quickly, courtesy of his _practices_. He could feel the heated gaze on his hole as he plunged in and out of himself.

Thomas held a long breath as a second finger went in himself. He clenched around himself instinctively. “M-Mr. Park!” he moaned out as he scissored himself open. He looked pleadingly at his teacher as he opened himself for him. He saw Mr. Park tightened his fingers around the edge of the teacher’s desk. Thomas couldn’t believe he had this kind of effect on his crush-slash-teacher.

He threw his head back as a third finger went in. He clenched his eyes tight as he conjured up erotic images in his mind. He imagined the fingers to be his teacher’s. He imagined himself holding on to the chains as Mr. Park fucked him while he was tied down. He imagined kneeling on his knees as his teacher fucked him doggy-style while pulling on his hair. More images flooded his mind as he started to really finger-fucking himself, occasionally panting out his teacher’s name.

“ _Enough_!” a commanding voice broke his trance as he stilled his body. He opened his eyes to see Mr. Park gritting his teeth. Mr. Park went around the desk, gesturing Thomas to follow. Thomas pulled his fingers out of himself and stood on his trembling legs. He walked to where his teacher was while holding on to the tube of lube. Mr. Park sat on his office chair, staring intensely at Thomas.

“Sit on my lap.”

Thomas obediently followed the instruction. As he sat on his teacher, he could feel the hard-on poking at his hole through the layers of cloth. He was about to rest his hands on Mr. Park’s chest when his hands were held in a tight grip, causing Thomas to whimper.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Mr. Park questioned with narrowed eyes.

Thomas shook his head. Mr. Park then unknotted the tie of Thomas’s. He manhandled Thomas to sit facing away from him, he tugged both of Thomas’s wrists behind him, using the tie to tie the wrists firmly together. Then he flipped Thomas back to face him.

Thomas felt like a doll, manhandled so easily by his buffed teacher, it was such a turn on to be manhandled like this. He grew even harder when his wrists are tied together, he experimentally tugged at his wrists, it wouldn’t budge.

“That should teach you trying to touch me without permission,” Mr. Park scolded. He then grabbed the lube to coat two of his fingers. He shoved them up Thomas’s ass harshly causing Thomas to whine out, “M-Mr. Park.”

“Yes?” his teacher asked nonchalantly.

“P-please f-fuck me…” Thomas begged, his face burned red.

“Sure, only if you ride me,” the smirk was back on the teacher’s face.

“Wha…?” how could Thomas ride him? He had his hands tied behind his back, he wouldn’t have enough leverage!

“You’re on my track team, I know what these legs can do…” Mr. Park whispered into Thomas’s ear as he caressed up and down one of Thomas’s smooth leg with his unoccupied hand while the other one continued to finger-fuck Thomas. Thomas let out a small whine as he rested his head on his teacher’s shoulder.

“I’ve seen the way you looked at me… I know you just can’t wait to be _fucked_ by me…” Mr. Park continued to whisper into his ear, “I’m giving you the chance to get fucked, now… be a good boy and ride me.”

Thomas panted harshly, extremely aroused by the words whispered into his ear. His teacher unzipped his own pants, bringing out his dick, his very, _very_ large dick.

 _Oh God_. His teacher wasn’t planning to undress at all. Thomas was going to get fucked by his fully clothed teacher, while he was fully nude from head to toe with his hands tied at his back. If he wasn’t the definition of a fuck toy, what is?

He felt the fingers leaving his ass and hands on his hips as he was held up. He could feel the hard-on hovering over his hole. _This is it_ he thought, _he is going to get fucked by his teacher_.

Thomas whined out loud, throwing his head back when he was slowly penetrated by the control held on his hips. Mr. Park inching slowly into him. “M-Mr. Park!”

“Tight as a virgin, aren’t you Mr. Murphy?” his teacher mused all-too-cheerfully. “Or… are you actually a virgin?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Thomas looked away as he shamefully nodded his head. He felt the descent onto his teacher’s dick stilled half-way, how much strength did his teacher had to be able to hold him mid-air like this? He looked back at his teacher in confusion. Mr. Park had his eyes widened comically in mild surprise, before the eyes became filled with lust as his corneas widen.

Suddenly, his teacher slammed him down, the dick fully sheathed inside of him. Thomas screamed out in surprise. His eyes brimmed with tears from the burn of the sudden stretch. He glanced down at his teacher through his hazy eyes, only to be grabbed by the cheeks as he was tugged down roughly, a pair of lips slamming against his. Realization dawned on him that they didn’t actually kissed until now.

His mouth was forced wide open as a tongue slithered in demandingly. Thomas shuffled his hands behind his back as he panted when the foreign tongue explored his mouth. He could feel the shortage of air when his teacher continued to devour his mouth. He gasped for air as his mouth was finally released. “A fucking virgin…” Mr. Park whispered into his mouth harshly.

 _Holy shit_. His teacher had a virgin kink!

“Your tight virgin ass feels so good around me…” Mr. Park breathed into his mouth.

A wave of shame coursed through Thomas as he instinctively clenched around his teacher.

“Now, now, Mr. Murphy, ride me.” Mr. Park commanded then leaned back on his chair with his head rested on the crossed arms behind him.

Thomas tried to look pleadingly at his teacher, but it was fruitless when Mr. Park just looked expectantly at him with one raised eyebrow, “Go on… take what you want, you do want my dick, don’t you?”

Thomas clenched and unclenched his fists behind his back as he slowly rose from Mr. Park’s lap. Then sat back down. “Ahh!” he cried out when Mr. Park jabbed at his prostate. He looked at his teacher who had an amused expression on his face as he gestured Thomas to continue.

He raised himself up again, then dropped back down. He gritted his teeth as pleasure coursed through his body. Thomas started to create a tempo as he used all the strength on his legs to fuck himself onto his teacher’s dick, occasionally moaning out when his special spot was hit.

His teacher looked thoroughly impressed as he witnessed Thomas bounced up and down on his lap, his tight virgin ass tensing around him when Thomas moaned out. Thomas hung his head low as he felt his climax approaching but also the soreness on his legs as he strained to fuck himself onto his teacher’s dick.

His bouncing became very sloppy when Thomas felt he was too tired to move at all, until he finally slumped onto his teacher’s body, dampening the white shirt his teacher wore with his sweat. “P-please… Mr. Park… p-please fuck me… I c-can’t move a-anymore…” he begged from his slumped position.

Thomas actually felt rather than hear the chuckle from the rumble of his teacher’s chest. Then he was manhandled off his teacher’s lap like a lifeless doll. Mr. Park slammed him down sideways on the teacher’s desk, one of his legs thrown over his teacher’s shoulder. He groaned out in pain.

“As you wish, _Thomas_ ,” Mr. Park whispered his ear, then his teacher proceeded to slam his dick back inside Thomas, hitting head on to his prostate.

“Shit!” Thomas cursed as he was pounded mercilessly. Those muscles were surely were not for show. The teacher had so much brute strength he put into his pounding, Thomas was sure he would have bruises on his ass later. Loud slapping noise echoed the classroom as he jolted everytime the hips of Mr. Park slammed against his ass. Hands grabbed onto his hips as his whole body was pulled to meet every thrust, and Thomas just let his teacher fuck him like this, no strength left in him from riding earlier.

Thomas felt exactly like a fuck toy, fully abused by his teacher.

Thomas sobbed as he felt his climax approaching fast from the brutal jabs to his prostate. Pre-cum dripped from his dick onto the teacher’s desk. Soon, he was coming as a particular hard thrust jabbed his prostate again, screaming out “Minho!” unconsciously, staining the desk.

Apparently, him screaming out his teacher’s first name brought an unexpected reaction. He felt Mr. Park shuddered against him, hot cum filling him up as Mr. Park slumped over him, bending his leg in an awkward angle.

He couldn’t believe he just had sex with Mr. Park, the man who everyone looked up for his kindness, his selflessness. The man who everyone believed was a gentleman, who smiled cheerfully to everyone passing him by. The man who actually was a dominant person, a man who fucked so hard and didn’t gave a second thought to it. The man who made Thomas cum without laying a finger on his dick. The man who Thomas lost his virginity to. 

Thomas panted as he tried to regain his breath, he yelped when Mr. Park grabbed his cheeks to pull him into a brutal kiss. “Who gave you permission to call my name?!” Mr. Park scolded.

“I’m s-sorry…” he whimpered, clenching unconsciously around his teacher who was still inside him. “Hmph!” his head was tossed back onto desk. Harsh pants filled the classroom as both of them regained their breaths.

“M-Mr. Park?” Thomas called out timidly.

“What?”

“Can you pull out?” he requested shyly.

Mr. Park was back to chuckling again as he once more grabbed Thomas’s cheeks, “Leaving so soon, _Mr. Murphy_?” he grinned predatorily at Thomas.

The dick inside Thomas hardened. “Detention doesn’t end in _an hour._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Leave a comment?


End file.
